Perfect
by DevilsMayCry
Summary: Life can throw many obstacles into a perfect relationship...lies...murder...deception... Someone in the Garden is paying to have people 'removed' Pairings:Zell&Seifer R
1. Mask

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I really hope you guys like this. Whether you do or don't make sure you let me know by presses the magical review button :) The more reviews the better

The people flooded the cafeteria, random conversations are heard filling the large room. A rather large crowd gather by the schools hot,new couple, Seifer and Zell. The are both full of smiles and happiness. the lunch period goes as all the others have, loaded with jokes and 'hellos', some from people the do not even know. Since the defeat of the Sorceress Zell's life has revolved more around fashion and popularity then anything. Seifer has just tried to be kind and happy. The whole group, Seifer, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and even Squall, all seem to best friends. They may only be held together by money and friends, but that is all they need to get along.

Zell and Seifer walk hand in hand to class and even sit next to each other in class. The pair are everyone's idea of a perfect couple. Seifer some how talked one of the head honchos into letting him and Zell share a room. Every night they watch a movie together before snuggling up in the bed. Zell hadn't allowed the sexual part of their relationship take flight yet, because he felt it was not the right time for it. To sum it all up they were perfect...or so that is what it seemed. Seifer has walked in on Zell with a razor to his arm on more then one occasion, but Zell kept his mask up. Zell convinced Seifer that it was not a big deal, and no one needed to know.

Zell woke up every morning made sure his hair, his clothes, and even his smile was perfect. He simply made sure that he was perfect, but in all reality he was miserable. Now his only hope rests in Seifer. Zell knew how much Seifer loved him, and how much he loved Seifer, he wouldn't take that away from him. The only thing that would interfere with that is Zell's cutting...so he promised himself that it would end. Excluding a few "slip ups" breaking his habit was accomplished.

With the garden's concert quickly approaching Zell spent all of his free time practicing on his electric guitar.

"Zell babe, whatcha doin' tonight?"

"You know I have to Practice..."

"But you practiced last night!"

"Siefer the band needs me!"

"Can't you just stay with me for one night...just the two of us?"

"What are you jealous? You can't handle all the attention that I am getting...for once?"

"Zell you know that's not it I just..." Zell cuts him off,

"SHUT UP!" Seifer doesn't just take it and retaliates,

"Fuck off Zell...Since this concert started you've been a bitch...I'm going to the training center you'd better ship up or get the hell out!" With that Seifer grabs his things and leaves.

"Whiney bitch," Zell mutters under his breath. Zell also gathers his things and heads for rehearsal.

Deep within the training center Seifer forgets the number 1 rules of battle, 'Don't fight out of anger or you will fail." Seifer easily takes out some mutant plants and giant rats, and he hears a roar. A T-rex must be close. Seifer decides to go for it and charges. He seems to have in under control until he thinks back to Zell yelling at him. He puts all his strength into one swing and misses, he falls onto his face. Next thing he knows the beast has him. He can feel his body being mauled, but there is nothing he can do to stop him. A giant mosquito lands on Dinosaur, and tries to get dinner. The T-rex drops Seifer and tried to get the bug off of him. Seifer's human will to live pulls him into some underbrush, where he is safe. After what seemed like an eternity another SEED discovers Seifer, and rushes to get him help.

Word quickly gets to Zell about it, and he drops everything and runs all the way to the medical wing.

"Oh Seifer...this is all my fault..."Zell cries onto his unconscious lover.

"I won't lie to my self anymore...I will be who I really am like you want me too..."

Several days later, Zell is getting ready for the concert. He decided Seifer would want him to go through with it, so he slides into a pair of tight leather pants, a completely fishnet shirt, and a spiked black collar with chains hanging from it. He leaves his hair down and ruffles it up, deep inside he has always wanted to keep his hair like this. He laces up his black sneakers and walks from the dressing room onto the stage for his opening solo. As he walks onto the stage the crowd goes wild, but they are quickly silenced by what they see their 'idol' wearing. Some people in the crowd mutter things like 'freak' or 'loser', but Zell just starts playing. His first strum makes an erie note, and it echoes the auditorium. Murmurs say that the crowd wasn't liking this change. Zell continues to play his song, and the rest of the band walked onto the stage and joined in. Zell's "friends" are in as much shock as the audience.

"Zell? What the hell is the matter with you?" Zell ignores Squalls question, and just plays louder. Once the song is completed the fans reaction stays the same...astonished...no applause.

Once backstage the group surrounds Zell, they are all obviously pissed off.

"What the fuck did you go out and do that for?"

"Back off Squall." Squall turns red and pushes Zell into the wall. Zell slides down and sits on the floor. Rinoa spits on him as the group walks away. After Zell brings himself to his feet he goes back to his room. He strips down and crawls into his bed. After hours of fighting back the urge to cut himself, sleep comes to him.

A/N :Again I hope you guys like it! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Beautiful Connection

A/N: yes sex scences:)

There is a thunderous knock at Zell's door. He looks over to the bad side table,

"It's 1:30 who the hell is it?" Zell wraps a blanket around his nude waist, and goes to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Irvine...wanted to say sorry for the way they treated you earlier." Zell sighs and unlocks the door and almost loses his blanket as he opens it.

"Woah!...You waiting for some one?" Irvine laughs, and Zell flashes a small grin before going over and sitting on the couch. He pulls his knees toward his chest.

"Hey I got some great stuff I want you to try." Zell gives Irvine a funny look.

"Heh...nah I'm ok..."

"C'mon Zell I know yer all stressed about Seifer...this will help to take the pain away." Pain...HA!...something Zell really had a lot of...he nods.

"Here heat it here, and inhale." Zell does it reluctantly and unsure at first,but with Irvine's help he manages to pick up a buzz.

"That's plenty for you," Irvine says taking it away, and takes a few hits himself. Zells head was spinning, the room was warping, and his hormones were...raging. Irvine must have knew what was gonna happen, because he's already begun to undress. Zell didn't want to hurt Seifer in anyway, but his body just couldn't say no. The methanphetamine had killed all his sense of judgement. It wasn't much longer until he too was unclothed and under Irvine. Irvine's lips touched Zell's lips , and in a matter of minutes those same lips touched his hips. In the next 2 hours Irvine had Zell in his mouth, and Zell had Irvine in him.

After what seemed just a short time the 'buzz' wore off, and Irvine redressed and left the room quickly. He is gone by 4 O' clock. Just like that Zell was tainted, his biggest innocence stole from him.

"Seifer your awake!"

"Uggh...It's bright..." Zell scurry's to light switch , and flips it off. He goes back to the bed and embraces Seifer tightly.

"Take it easy buddy..."

"Heh...sorry," Zell lets go and steps back.

"How did the concert go?" Zell chuckles uneasily

"Let's just say it went, and it didn't please too many." Seifer a little worried tries to sit up, but he ends up hurting himself and the Doctor makes Zell leave for the time being.

A few uneventful days pass, Zell sits alone in class, alone in lunch, and goes home alone at the end of the day. Except for a few insults he doesn't get much human contact. After a hard school day Zell goes home and Seifer is there sitting on the couch.

MASK

"Seifer your home!" Zell goes and sits on the couch by Seifer.

"What are you wearing Zelly?" Seifer adds a giggle to his question, and Zell sticks his tongue out at him. Seifer reaches over and tugs at Zell's collar.

"That's hott..." Zell gets on all fours and playfully nuzzles Seifer.

"I'm sorry 'bout the fight babe..."

"It's ok Zelly..." Seifer kisses Zell deeply.

"Oh I forgot Irvine had given me this letter in the hallway." Seifer pulls a letter from his pocket, and Zell suddenly get very nervous.

"You don't need to open that, just throw it out...heh..."

"Don't be silly Zell." Seifer starts to tear the envelope, but Zell as if to tackling him takes it. Seifer tries to grab him, but Zell runs. The chase continues until Seifer grabs Zell and throws him onto the bed. Zell giggles as Seifer climbs on top of him. Dropping the letter under the bed, so Seifer doesn't see it, Zell mouths the words 'I'm ready.' Seifer almost had a heart attack. Zell could feel Seifers excitement on his leg. Throughout out the night the couple passionately makes love. The moans and yelps of pleasure and love could be here in most of the neighboring rooms. It was truly a beautiful connection.


	3. Empty Garden

Seifer and Zell walk through the hallways holding hands. All of Zell's bad habits have came to a stop, and even with Zell's wardrobe change thier friends slowly start to talk to them again. Zell has been Seifer's life since thier magical night. He wouldn't know if a tornado was destoring the room around him, he was so in love.

One morning while eating breakfast Zell recieved a letter from his mom.

Zelly,

I miss you a lot! Will you come visit me over christmas?

Love,

Mum

"Seifer?"

"Yes?"

"My mom wants me to come see her on christmas vaction..."

"Ohh...Zell?"

"It's only for a few days..." Seifer looks depressed, but nods in agreement. Zell pokes Seifer's nose.

"Cheer up," Zell says as he leaves the cafeteria

The first day of christmas break rolls around, it's cold and very snowy. Seifer finishes loading Zell's belongings into the car, and embraces Zell for what seemed like for ever.

"Seifer I got to..." Seifer interupts Zell with a deep passionate kiss.

"Go...Come back soon Zelly." Zell kisses Seifer again and gets into the car. Zell waves and blows a kiss out of the back window as the car pulls away.

When Seifer reaches his room he noticed that filth was covering the room. It hit him that he hadn't cleaned since they made up from the fight...it wasn't important at the time.

After a few hours of cleaning, Seifer stands on the bed to admire his work. As he jumps to the floor he notices something sticking out from under the bed. He hadn't bothered to clean under the bed, it was just his and Zell's 'toys.' He pulled out the paper and it occurs to him it's the letter Irvine wrote to him. Seifer picks it up and sits on the couch. He tears the seal and starts to unfold the paper, when he gets a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Squall." Seifer walks to the door and pulls it open, and Squall steps in.

"Listen...Seifer..I'm gonna be forward and get to the point...The school thinks Zell's no good, and you guys should split up.." Seifer gives Squall a very quizical look.

"I mean Zell is so different now a days, and most of the school looks down on you because of him." It was just about that time Seifer's fist met Squall's face. Wiping some blood off his nose Squall gets to his feet. The impact of the punch had knocked him down.

"Finnee if dats how oou feel," Squall says, and walks out.

Seifer grabs his coat and leaves for a walk. For the first time he notices the stares he is getting from people, and he didn't like it one bit. Maybe Squall was right...His decision came down to love or popularity. Seifer yawns and turns to head back to his room, when he hears Selphie scream to him.

"SEIFER WAIT!" Seifer stops and wonders what insults she is going to throw at him.

"Wanna go to Balamb...for so shopping?"

"When?"

"Now." Seifer shrugs...

"C'mon just one night...!" Seifer thinks for a second and decides he could use the break from this place. They two leave without even going back to their rooms.


	4. Blood of the Innocent

Selphie and Seifer shop the remainder of the day. When they run out of daylight they check themselves into a small inn.

"That was fun Seif, but you haven't been acting like yourself today...what's wrong?" Seifer looks around the room before answering her

"How come your not pissed at me like everyone else is?" After he asks Selphie giggles.

"You and Zell are my friends, no matter what...What kinda friend do you think I am?" Seifer gives a little shrug obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Things will get better just watch the really will..." Seifer flashes a smile and plops down onto his bed, Zell being the only thing on his mind now. Seifer stands up to get the phone.

"I'm gonna go get some food want to come?" Seifer shakes his head, and Selphie grabs her coat and leaves.

After a few minutes Seifer grabs the phone, and retreats to the bathroom. He dials the number and after a few rings he hears a very familiar voice answer.

"'Ello?"

"Zell! I've missed you soo much...!"

"Seifer, honey...it's only been a few hours..." Together they laugh. It has only been a few hours, but to Seifer it felt like an eternity.

"Zelly...I'm taking my clothes off..." As Seifer strips he can almost hear Zell blushing. In no time flat Seifer is completly nude, and he makes sure Zell hears every detail.

"Seifer my mums in the next room!"

"I'm running my hand down my chest...mmm..." Seifer is being very seductive to turn Zell on.

"Oh my god Seifer stop it..." Seifer doesn't stop. He continues, and so loudly, Zell has to flee to the safty of another room, so his mother did not hear. Seifer moans, and hears Selphie re-enter the room just after he finishes his business. His still heavy breathing turned Zell on even more. All of this made Zell miss Seifer and his body.

The next morning Seifer and Selphie head back to the Garden. They say their good-byes, and Seifer goes to his room. As he enters he removes his shirt to change. On the bed still lying unread is the letter, and Seifer spots it. He picks it up, and reads...

Thought you should know that Zell hasn't been faithful to you...I was his first...Great lover you have

Reading the letter several more times Seifer goes for the phone yet again. He punches in Zell's number.

"Hello?"

"Is Zell there?"

"Mhmm...ZELL PHONE!"

"'Ello Seifer...I had fun last night..."

"Didn't think I'd find out HUH?

"What? Find out what."

"DON'T PLAY FUCKING STUPID WITH ME I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"Seifer calm down baby..."

"DID YA CALL HIM BABY TOO? I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH IRVINE...DON'T LIE"

"..."

"ANSWER ME NOW IT'S THE LEAST YA COULD DO DUNCHA THINK?"

"Siefer I wasn't myself...he..."

"SHUT UP JUST TELL ME IS IT TRUE OR NOT?"

"..."

"ZELL DINTCH ANSWER ME NOW DAMNIT" Zells bursts into tears...

"Yes...yes it is...b--" Seifer slams the phone down before Zell can say another word. He was too pissed to be sad. He would kill Irvine for touching him. Seifer goes to his closet and gets new clothes on, when there is a knock on the door. Seifer thinking its Squall back to cause more chaos flings the door open

"GO THE FU...oh headmaster..."

"My office now..."

As Seifer enters the headmaster's office he sees a woman deeply sobbing, and Squall sitting with bandages on his face (more bandages then he really needed.)

"Sit" Seifer sits in a chair directly in front of the desk, and looks to Cid, who looks very grim.

"Seifer Almasy, were you with Miss Tilmat today and yesterday?"

"Yes Sir, we went to Balamb...why is she ok?"

"Seifer she is dead..." When Cid speaks these word the womans sobs harder.

"Seifer, Squall here says that you have had a very violent temper lately...which explains his damaged face..." Before Seifer could even get a word in the women approaches him.

"HOW COULD YOU?" With that she smacks him hard in the face, and then she loses control and continues to pummel him. Cid pulls her back, but the look in his eyes says 'Let me have a go.'

"I didn't...I wouldn't...DO IT?" Seifers thoughts were flying a mile a minute. Cid walks the woman to the door where they exit, and Squall catches Seifers eye and winks.

"Pay backs a bitch."


	5. Attack and Leave

Seifer was released from the authorities several hours later. They had no proof that he was even involve. School resumed the next day, and him and Zell seen each other for the first time since the incident.

"Seifer...sorry 'bout the Selphie case...I never really new her..." Seifer ignored Zell's apology, and started to type faster.

"Listen...Seifer...He lured me into getting high with him...I didn't even know what I was doin'." Seifer jams his things into his bag, and leaves in the middle of his class. Despite his instructors orders he keeps walking. After Seifer gets a few steps down the hall Zell catches up with him.

"Seifer I'm really sorry...I shouldn't have--" Seifer turns and kisses Zell passionatly, and he starts to cry.

"Seif, why are you cryin'?"

"I'm sorry Zell for bein' a jerk to you...I had no right, but I really need you now..."

"Yes, Seifer you had every right...I was in the wrong...dun cry...c'mon lets head to our room." The couple head back to their dorm, and Seifer tells Zell all about Squall.

"You've gotta tell someone!" Seifer just shakes his head.

"I'm the prime suspect..." Zell nods apparently having forgot that minor detail.

Over the next few days the pair skips all of their classes, until Cid tell them they must go back. Toward the end of their last our class, Seifer is called to the headmasters office, so he tells Zell bye and leaves.

Once class is over Zell walks out into the hall, carrying his stuff and some things Seifer had forgotten. Zell spots Squall walking in his direction, and Zell turns down into a different hall. The path Zell chose was empty, because all students were to stay out of it due to renovations. Approaching the end of the hall, Zell is grabbed from behind (by the neck.) Zell drops his books. He tried to scream, but cannot make a sound. he is thrown into and empty classroom. Zell wipes some blood from his forehead, and sees Squall advancing toward him.

"Squall...please...no" Squall kicks Zell hard in the face. He continues to kick,hit, and slam Zell around. Suddenly the door flies open and Squall is pryed from Zell.

"Mr. Almasy have a seat." Seifer enters the headmasters office.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, but I cannot put this off any longer." Seifer frowns at this comment, and the fact he left some of his things behind.

"Seifer I'm going to have to ask you to leave the Garden..."

"WHAT?" Seifer stands so furiously he knocks his chair over.

"Please calm down...many people here are afraid of you, and intend to leave if you do not..." Before Seifer even has the chance to object someone bursts into the room.

"HEADMASTER THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK!"

"Calm down Mr. Young, what has happened?"

"Zell Dintch was assaulted by Squall Lionheart!" Seifer has a horror stricken look on his face.

"He is in critical condition in the medical wing!"

"Thank you, Seifer I think you should take this time to leave..."

"But headmas--"

"But nothing you will go!"

"But--"

"NOW!"

"CID DAMNIT...Listen to me..." Seifer starts to cry.

"Squall...Selphie...he did it!" Seifer loses it, and passes out.


	6. Could this be the End?

**Authors note: Hey guys please REVIEW I need to know what you like and what you dont like! thanks**

* * *

The room starts to become clear, and Zell slowly sits up. He knows he is obviously in the medical wing, but who wasn't sure who was in the bed next to him. Zell forces his sore body fromhis bed to walk to thebed across the room

"Zell...?" He recongizes the voice, but he cannot name the face,

"W..who are you?" The bloodly pulp of a face makes a gurgling noise.

"He got me so bad you can't tell who I am...Rinoa..."

"Squall did this to you?"

"I'm so sorry about everything...he made me do the things I did to you...this is what happens when you tell him no..." Zell could see the agony in her eyes when she started to cry, but he could not bring himself to say anything. Before Zell could attempt to speak Rinoa began to speak again.

"They brought Seifer here...I think...go...now..." Rinoa's body became lifeless, and Zell got to his feet and quickly left before he found out if she became unconscience or dead.

When he emerged into the hall a moniter began to go off in Rinoa's room and a nurse rushed past him and into the room. The nurses at the desk looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Dintch please return to you bed. As the nurse approached Zell to guide him back, Zell shakes his head.

"Where is Seifer?"

"Mr. Dintch the headmaster has given us strict orders to not allow you two to see each other."

"What? Why?" The nurse grabs Zell's arm and tried to pull him into his room, but Zell lashes out and throws her across the room.

"WHERE IS SEiFER?" Two security gaurds close in on Zell and restrain him. Zell struggles as hard as he can, but they over power his and get him on the ground. After several seconds of struggle the nurses and dragged off Zell. When Zell looks up to see why they have suddenly backed off he sees Seifer above him with his hand outstreched.

"C'mon Zell, get up." Zell takes his hand, and Seifer pulls him to his feet. Seifer starts walking and Zell knows he is to follow his lead.

It does not take long for the couple to arrive at the headmasters door. Seifer busts into the room without knocking. What he sees confuses him beyond belief. Cid was just finished handing Squall a big wad of bills, and Squall was grinning the entire time.

"Seifer I thought you were to leave...?" Seifer and Zell both knew what was going on.

"Headmaster...how could you do something like this?" Zell says as he approaches Squall. Squall stands and pushes Zell back.

"There are some things you have no power of you freak!"

"Mr. Almasy Mr. Dintch you have 30 minutes to pack, and you will then be escorted from the school." With that two buff students entered the room and pulled them to the elavator.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Hahahaha...Of course I will Seifer kills Selphie then Rinoa then takes Zell hostage and runs..." The elavator door closes before another word is to be said. Zell punches the door hard, and sees the look of defeat Seifer has on his face.

"Seifer if we tell--"

"Zell its hopeless." Seifer interupts. As soon as the doors open Zell takes off down the wrong hallway. Seifer chases after him. Seifer catches up to Zell in the medical wing. Zell re-enters the room he was in.

"Rinoa? Are you ok?" The lump on the bed groans, and relief spreads through Zell's body.

"Rinoa...we've gotta get you out of here...and to your father...he can help us..."

"Zell...I won't make it..." Rinoa reaches up and fiddles with her earring. The earring opens up and a small gem falls into her hand.

"Bring this to him...He will believe you if you show him this..." Rinoa's arm falls again and another alarm goes off again. This time Zell knew she was gone. The pair were rushed out of the room. The went to their room, and left in a cab before their 'escort' arrived.


	7. Payback is a Bitch!

A/N- Sorry for the time it took me to write this. I have been practicing my audition skit for play. Again Sorry!

The couple arrived outside the Heartly Manor just as the sun began to set. Seifer pays the cabbie, and takes thier things from the car.

"Seif maybe we should stay at an inn, and come here in the morning." Seifer nods, adn the walk to the nearest inn. They check into the a room and Seifer drops all their belongings then collapses onto the bed. Taking his shirt off, Zell slides into the bed too. Zell practically pulls Seifer into his lap, and starts to massage Seifer's very tense shoulders.

"Mmmm...That feels good Zelly." Zell smiles. After a few minutes Zell lays Seifer down, he had fell asleep. Zell runs his fingers through his lover's hair. He thinks about how lucky he is to still have Seifer after all the stupid shit he had done in the past. Zell layed their thinking about everything until sleep came to him.

The next morning, Zell sits up, and this is steam coming from the bathroom. Zell slips out of bed and walks into the the bathroom. Seifer's shadow can be seen on the shower curtain. Zell strips down and steps into the shower behind him. The hot water feels good running over their bodies. It has been a long time since either of them was able to take and enjoy a shower. Seifer's eyes were very red and puffy.

"Seifer have you been crying?"

"Heh..."

"What wrong baby?"

"It's...it's just...this is all happening so fast, and for no reason. We have 4 months left in that school until we are done learning, and I'm not sure if thats even going to happen anymore...I love you so much, and to have to drag you through this just kills me." Seifer runs his hands over Zell's bruised ribs and face.

"God I love you Zell..."

"I love you too." The couple hug and their bodies together is enough to drive them crazy. They kissed very ardently. The water made their bodies glisten, and it wasn't long until Zell was on his knees pleasing Seifer.

The pair re-dresssed hastifully after their 'shower.' Upon arrival to the manor Seifer knocks on the door. Rinoa's father answers the door. He smiles to Zell, and looks curiously at Seifer.

"Zell...It's been awhile...who is this with you?" Zell smiled nervously.

Hello this is the man who kidnapped your daughter.

**( If you haven't played the game Seifer helped with the capture of Rinoa.)**

"Mr. Heartly this is Seifer." Zell was given a very strange look, but Mr. Heartly must have trusted Zell's judgement, because he said nothing more of that topic.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too Seifer." They were welcomed into the manor.

"Mr. Heartly sir, I'm not going to drag this out or sugar coat it...Rinoa is dead..." The look on this father's face was of the deepest sorrow.

Over the course of the next few days Zell and Seifer expalined the whole story to the heartbroken man, and they returned the gem to him. At the sight of this Mr. Heartly's expression changed immensly.

"Rinoa trusts you...So do I..." A wave of relief sweeps through Seifer and Zell.

"Boys I will personally make sure Cid and all of those damned punks responsible for this crash and burn in hell!"


End file.
